Tyler O'Neill
Tyler O'Neill was the ex-boyfriend of Nina Patterson. He is portrayed by Max Lloyd-Jones. Nina convinced Tyler to upload a dirty video of classmate Audrey Jensen making out with Rachel Murray in George Washington High School's parking lot. On that same night, Tyler was the first victim of the Lakewood Slasher to die while Nina was the second victim Tyler was the first victim to die off-screen to die. Season 1 * Pilot (1st Episode) After being convinced by vicious ex-girlfriend, Nina Patterson to upload an embarrassing viral video of classmate Audrey Jensen and Rachel Murray kissing in the school's parking lot, Tyler drops off Nina at her mansion. The two talk about the video. Tyler asks Nina permission to go inside her house, since her parents are out of town. However, Nina rejects him and Tyler is murdered (off-screen). Posing as Tyler, The Killer sends Nina numerous Snapchat images and The Killer's text messages. However, thinking that it's a game, Nina goes to her hot tub and relaxes. A chime in her phone saying "Heads up." as something splashes in the hot tub. Nina takes a closer look and Tyler's severed head is revealed. On LIVE TV, Clark Hudson believes that Tyler murdered Nina and left. Tyler is Sheriff Hudson's main person-of-interest. It is revealed that Tyler's fingerprints were found on a glass cup in Nina's kitchen. There was no sign of force entry. One of Nina's neighbors stated that he saw Tyler's car parked out front of Nina's house the time she was murdered. * Hello, Emma (2nd Episode) Clark Hudson asks Noah Foster to meet with him at the station the following morning, before school, to answer some questions. Noah assumes the Sheriff isn't convinced Tyler is the murderer, and might have some interest in Noah due to his Brandon James fixation. * Wanna Play A Game? (3rd Episode) The killer, again using Tyler's phone, contacts Riley Marra in need of help. The Killer later uses Tyler's phone again to lure Riley into the back alley of the police station and The Killer murders her. While dying from her injuries, Riley believes that Tyler attacked her. The Killer later blows up Tyler's car, with Tyler's headless corpse in it. * Aftermath (4th Episode) Maggie Duval is examining Tyler's burnt to a crisp corpse and putting the severed body parts together and discovers that his head is missing. When Audrey, Noah Foster, and Emma Duval are looking through the abandoned hospital they find the Brandon James mask. As Emma reaches for it, something falls to the ground. This reveals to be Tyler's decaying and mutilated severed head. Emma, Audrey and Noah scream in horror and flee. * Exposed (5th Episode) At the candlelight vigil for the deaths of Tyler, Nina, Rachel Murray, and Riley are held downtown. A photo of Tyler can be seen on his wall with flowers. Death After dropping Nina off at her house, he is rejected for coming in. Soon after, Tyler is murdered off-screen. The Killer steals Tyler's phone and impersonates Tyler and sends numerous text messages and sends them to Nina. The Killer also hacks into Nina's webcam and films her changing into her bikini. After a while, Nina gets into the hot tub. Thinking that it's a game, Nina sends text messages to Tyler. After relaxing in the hot tub, Nina receives a text message for Tyler saying, "Heads up." before Tyler's severed head is dropped into the hot tub. Trivia * Technically, Tyler only lived in the Pilot for only a few minutes. * Tyler was murdered on September 28, 2015 (at around 10:38 to 10:56 PM). * Tyler was the main person-of-interest for Clark Hudson. * Interestingly or oddly enough, in When A Stranger Calls, there is no video footage of Tyler getting decapitated. This is possibly due to being very gruesome or The Killer didn't have the budget. * It is unknown if Tyler ever discovered Nina's affair with Will Belmont.